Resound
by petite.poupee
Summary: After the Agata Festival things are brought into a new perspective as Kumiko wraps her head around the evening events. As the next day unravels before her she realizes that the happenings will bring her an inevitable situation that may turn her life upside down. [Reina/Kumiko] Slow Burn. Spoiler. Story takes off after Episode 8: Festival Triangle. T for language.
1. Solving Rejection

Disclaimer: Sound! Euphonium is not mine. It has actual rights. So Yes, I do not own any of its characters.

A/N: Warning Spoiler at some point. Story takes after episode 8: Festival Triangle. Slow burning Reina/Kumiko.

* * *

 **Resound**

 **1: Solving Rejection**

The events of the evening did not cease from Kumiko's mind. It kept replaying, over and over again even if she willed herself to stop thinking of the blue flowing dress and those dark lilac colored eyes. The sound of the wind along their harmonized short performance kept reverberating in her head— her hand tapping into the melody. Their duet still sent chills to her spine like a haunting melody, but in a good way. Her mind kept going back to events that happened in the secluded area in the mountain shrine while sea of lights glowed luminously onto Reina's face. She had to admit. Reina was breathtaking. She knew Reina was already beautiful because she felt attracted to her at certain times but, clearly that night her admiration shifted. But being Kumiko, she paid no mind to it.

As the class dragged on. Kumiko changed her thoughts to something more pressing. Shuichi and Hazuki's fall out. Well it wasn't really a 'fall-out' but it was a really big turning point for her friend — Hazuki's love endeavours. Frankly, she was nervous about today ever since Midori-chan —since she doesn't like being called Sapphire—told her over the phone of last night's happenings. It was something she panicked over when she got the call an hour into her hang out with Reina causing it to abruptly come to an end.

What was with Shuichi anyway?

But questioning that didn't make Kumiko's feeling of guilt and anxiety subside. She knew it way before the Agata Festival and she never even bothered to let Hazuki know. Now she dreads, if Shuichi told Hazuki about his true feelings then, there will be a possibility that Hazuki and her friendship would come to an end. Kumiko did not want that. But what if he did told Hazuki? Kumiko shakes her head. She wouldn't know right now because Hazuki nor Midori haven't approached her all morning. She was getting really nervous right now. What ifs continuously pours into her head somehow making her sick to her stomach. She presses the sick feeling down with a hard gulp as she tried to get a glimpse of Hazuki then to Midori looking for some sort of sign that they weren't mad at her — for not warning Hazuki earlier. Or better yet, for not saving Hazuki from heartbreak. Now, Kumiko Oumae wants to just go back to the night she was with Reina. Reina.There, she admits fully, she felt at peace. She feels her face flush in embarrassment as a ghostly hand—Reina's— trace a line down her forehead to her lips in an agonizingly slow pace. Well, that didn't not calm her. Kumiko shakes her head dismissing the feeling that caused her stomach to feel bubbles and her chest to constrict.

The lunch bell rang through the halls that made Kumiko release the breath she didn't know she was holding.. until now.

"Stand" she follows the voice of the class representative, and stands up,"Bow".

At least now at lunch, she thinks, her starving stomach would take away the thoughts that bothered her. She takes a sit and sighs heavily, but now that there was free time, she thought, her dreaded encounter would not wait. She has to do it, or it was no friends till the end of high school. She glumly sighs again. So much for a new start.

When Kumiko got her little courage, she turns in her seat to meet Hazuki.

"Yo—"

Only to see Hazuki gone. Kumiko's heart drops when she was met by an empty space behind her. When did Hazuki leave? Why didn't she even bother to stay much less say 'Hi' to her. Her fears were coming true and she was hopeless to fix it now. Tears were about to build in the corner of her eyes, she feels really sad right now, she feels really guilty. Why didn't she warn Hazuki of her sure rejection from Shuichi? Why Shuichi Tsukamoto? She questions the guy as if he was there.

Thump!

With a that impact, her chair skids to the window causing her chair to make an awfully loud noise. Her classmate turns to see the commotion, causing Kumiko to blush profusely due to embarrassment.

"M-Midori-chan?" she asks the young blonde who was apparently resting her head on her chest, quietly sobbing.

Concern struck Kumiko. She envelops the petite girl with her arms, hushing her with soothing words in the process. After a good few minutes, Kumiko dared to ask "What's wrong?"

Midori sniffs and looks up to Kumiko. "Oumae-san" she starts. "I feel so bad" she sniffs. With worried eyes, Kumiko continuously strokes Midori's curls. She wonders why Midori was taking this so seriously. Did Hazuki stopped talking to Midori after last night's events? Kumiko was beginning to worry, The rejection must've taken a really hard toll on Hazuki if Midori was like this as well. She has to find Hazuki but she had to comfort Midori first.

"What's wrong with Midori-chan?"Kumiko's head turns slowly to the direction of a familiar voice. Her heart sped up. What was she doing here?

"H-Hazuki-chan!?" startled she exclaims her supposedly missing friend's name. Hazuki was standing before her, sipping her juice drink loudly as it was nearing empty. Kumiko nervously chuckles and her soft calming pats on Midori's became nervous taps signaling Midori that Hazuki was right in front of them. Apparently, Midori was still in her depressed state. But, with this, Kumiko was relieved. Really relieved because she knew everything was going to be okay now.

Hazuki gave her another questioning look, before crumpling her juice box "Seriously, Kumiko. What's wrong with Midori?"

Kumiko shakes her head, telling Hazuki that she had no idea why Midori was acting weird. "She just cried like this" she finishes her report. Hazuki in turn, hmmed as a response. Kumiko took this as a signal to ask Hazuki.

"Where were you?"

Hazuki turns with a 'huh' escaping her lips. Her hands slowly ran through her short hair and stops at the back of her neck. She nervously laughs, Kumiko could only wonder why.

"I really needed to go run to the bathroom..." Hazuki looks afar, obviously embarrassed. Why was Hazuki embarrassed, the thought ponders momentarily in Kumiko Oumae's head. Then it dawned her as she caught a glimpse of what Hazuki's other hand was holding— a pouch. Oh.

This time it was Kumiko's turn to chuckle awkwardly. "I didn't know"

"Yea"

Awkward silence passed between them. Hazuki stretches and goes back to her chair. Kumiko watches taking a point that Hazuki was preparing for lunch. She did so as well but before that though, she had to talk Midori to stop crying.

"—Sapphire Kawashima!" With that leaving Vice President Asuka's lips, Midori went scurrying down the hall to the music storage room to grab a new music stand. Kumiko watched this exchange quietly. Even though she was praised by Asuka for her sound getting better and different—but in a very very good way— she still felt the irk masked behind Asuka's voice. She knew Asuka was pissed at Midori's lack of concentration. If only they knew why… maybe she won't be so hard on Midori-chan.

"Is it that really shaky?" Goto Takuya asks, Kumiko's senpai who plays the tuba. Asuka sighs at the question.

"She's got her head elsewhere" she states. She turns to Kumiko, eyes steeled with determination to know what was happening to their only Contrabass player. Kumiko felt Asuka's face closer than necessary. Her eyes darts to her right as if asking Natsuk, her other senpai to help her with the situation. Natsuki only shrugs.

"So, what is the problem?" It wasn't a question, it was more of a demand, Asuka was serious when she wanted to know things and it made Kumiko really nervous. Her only reaction was to look down, grip her chair and deny Asuka of the knowledge. She didn't want it to come from her mouth with the worry that it might come out wrongly than what she wanted to deliver, besides, this was not her fair share of story— it was Hazuki's.

So, she keeps her mouth shut and looks away from Asuka's burning— determined eyes. But to no avail, Asuka kept pressing on until Hazuki waved a nervous hand in front of the Vice President.

"It's actually my fault" confesses Hazuki, a nervous shimmer in her eyes, her lips though barely noticeable was quivering — Kumiko noted that Hazuki was actually afraid of Asuka Tanaka's rage.

Hazuki goes into telling what had transpired the night before. Kumiko had heard this two times already and have seemingly zoned it out of her head. Her mind was now leading back again to the events of last night, the events she had experienced, the things that happened at the same time when Hazuki's heart was broken. She was remembering Reina. She didn't know why, but she was remembering Reina, not their conversation though, but the way Reina was conversing with her. She remembers the flicks Reina made with her black locks when she was laying out a point to her. The way her lips move when her cheeks apparently wanted to smile. The way she pursed her glossy lips when she was nervous and wanted to act cool and composed. When she was done reminiscing the physical details, the words 'confession' escaped from Hazuki's lip, it brings her to that awkward moment when she thought Reina was a tad bit crazy.

"This is my confession of love" the silky lowered voice of Reina echoes in her ear causing her to blush red. Why was she thinking of that now? Didn't she already dismiss this thought when she was hiking the mountain with Reina? She clearly said that Reina was crazy to even tell her that. But she was not sure if she was completely unfazed by the fact the Reina actually told her it was a confession. Kumiko once again shakes the thoughts away, telling herself she was just making things up. Natsuki was the one who noticed that Kumiko was apparently zoning out the conversation, let alone her friend's confession. She nudges Kumiko slightly successfully bringing back girl back to the problem at hand.

Kumiko apparently felt another wave of unwanted emotion, well mostly rage from Asuka. Oh boy. Asuka abruptly stands up and grabs her Euph and music stand. Kumiko Oumae knew that Asuka had had it.

"She" Natsuki starts as soon as Asuka slams the door shut. Natsuki gazes at the closed door. "takes practice seriously"

Kumiko could only nod in understanding.

Practice ended early as Asuka didn't come back to the practice room. Natsuki, Goto and Riko decided that it was enough for the day and that Hazuki, and of course Midori, fix their problem before the next practice— if they didn't want to piss Asuka further.

As the three were heading out, grabbing their shoes first from their respective lockers, Kumiko was zoning out once again. She was watching the sun play with their shadows. She remembers the conversation Reina and her had before the Agata Festival— it was an afternoon like this.

"So what time and where are we meeting?" Kumiko turns around abruptly, only to see a random senior holding her phone on her ear, then laughing before walking out of the entry way. Kumiko Oumae shakes her head, she was way over thinking things to the point she was seeing Reina everywhere, even hearing her— she was definitely out of it.

"It's the audition jitters getting to me" she tied everything, her lack of concentration to the coming auditions. Typical of Kumiko. She sighs and closes the locker as soon as she heard Hazuki's voice urging Midori to come with them. Well, this was a problem they need to fix first before everything else. Kumiko concludes. She sighs and goes to follow Hazuki and Midori to their destination.

It was fairly late now, and after talking some sense to Midori with Hazuki— though repeatedly with urgency to get to Midori's head— telling her that she was fine and that everything was 'okay' thanks to Midori, that even though it hurts at least she knew earlier that later. This ended with them going to F Burger Joint and Hazuki eating a lot of fries.

In the train they, Hazuki and Kumiko, sat quietly beside each other. Kumiko was fine with this silence but Hazuki thought otherwise.

"You like Tsukamoto-san" Hazuki said. "I knew it before I even told Midori, but I guess I told Midori so that I could have back up and that you would just, you know, back down" Hazuki said with a nervous chuckle.

Kumiko's brows furrows. What is Hazuki going on about? She thought. She let Hazuki continue. She was actually having a hard time compelling her mind not to wonder off right now. It was like this time as well that she had found Reina seated on the other cart through the very same window she was gazing at the moment. "I shouldn't have dragged Midori into it when I clearly know that you like Tsukamoto-san. But I still pushed on and when you back down I— "

"What!" Kumiko was finally letting everything sink in. "Tsukamoto?"

"You like Shuichi" she repeats. "I knew it from the start that's why I asked you about it one time at lunch— "

Kumiko cut her off before this way got out of hand. "I don't like Shuichi! I— me and him — were not. I don't like him like you do Hazuki" she frantically explains.

"Don't deny it!" Hazuki chuckles as she began telling Kumiko how she looks at Tsukamoto. Like she was clearly in love with the guy. Sure, Kumiko will admit, that Shuichi was handsome, by girl standards and by how the band reacts when he's around. But to her, Shuichi was her childhood friend, she knows him fairly well that they just fall into a natural routine. But she knew, clear as day that she doesn't like Shuichi like a boyfriend. It doesn't sit well to the whole set-up right now. It just doesn't make sense to her. Hazuki continues to tell Kumiko hers and Shuichi's reaction when they were together. But Kumiko, no, she was not going to accept any of it.

"The way you look at him, especially when you guys were both talking by the wash area, you were nervously looking at him, well... and me both, that somehow you looked a bit disappointed when I asked to talk to him"

Kumiko's head was going frantic right now. Why would Hazuki assume that? She wasn't panicking because of Shuichi might actually say yes to Hazuki when she decided to tell him she wanted to go with him to the Agata Festival. She was sure of now, she began to think... why was she feeling nervous that day?

Her mind wanders back to that day.

"I'm going with this kid here!" Oh god. Did I really do that? She wasn't expecting who she grabbed, but she didn't know if it was pure luck or bad luck that Reina decided to step out of the damn club room. Now, her senses were overriding, the sensation of Reina's hand on hers were making her feel things she didn't know she could feel.

"— Station" the ding of the train pulls her out of her thoughts.

"Hazuki, believe me, I don't— " but before she could finish what she wanted Hazuki to know, the train stops and Hazuki jumps out of her seat. She watch as her friend looked at her intently, a sad smile on her face.

"Even if you deny it today, I know. So, when you come to terms with it, you know… you can tell me everything" with that Hazuki winks and leaves through the other side when she saw Tsukamoto Shuichi enter the other. Kumiko looks over to where Hazuki's eyes where to meet Tsukamoto's distant ones.

Kumiko. Now you've done it.

The night dragged on with the replay of her and Hazuki's conversation on the train. She glances at her little cactus. The one thing that she, apparently, has comfort talking to about her small problems— if you can categorize her solo monologue as little and not her going crazy. So, Kumiko walks up to her little cactus, starting her usual monologue.

Do I like Shuichi as Hazuki suggest? she asks herself, then surely she'd answer with her other voice giving her cactus an unusual small voiced personality. Sometimes, talking with inanimate objects get things through her.

So now, will it get through to her that Hazuki actually thinks right about her being in love with her childhood friend or not? But after a while of talking, sense doesn't seem to come to her. She sighs. What was she even thinking? She shouldn't make herself be bothered by these things when she was cramming and having nervous breakdowns due to the upcoming auditions. She needed focus and this, the problem with finding out her true feelings for Shuichi Tsukamoto, was not helping.

Kumiko sighs, she goes up to her bed and cuddles with her toy bear. She decides that it's best for her to end the day and cease all thoughts. Tomorrow will be another day to solve everything.

She was really fidgety and she was hiding this fact really well. After her encounter with Natsuki at the school's back garden, memories of her middle school problems caught up with her. She was shaken when the flashbacks came back instantly. It didn't help that the audition was a few hours away and that everyone, and she meant every single one of the band members, were feeling tensed as well. So, after she met with Hazuki and Midori in their classroom after cleaning duty, she went straight to the music storage room.

Kumiko as if automatically bends down and pulls out her Euphonium. She slowly opens the case and gazes back at her own reflection from the said instrument. Fear struck her again. What's wrong with me? She scolds herself. She knew nothing is going to come out of being afraid to surpass Natsuki in the auditions but she can't help it if she was remembering something really horrible.

The slide of the door startles her, she quickly hid her trembling hands in her back afraid that someone, even unintentionally would notice that she was not okay and was really shaken up before the auditions, that would be embarrassing and she didn't want to experience yet another extreme feeling when she's feeling so many right now.

"What's wrong?"

When she moves her gaze upward to meet the person who stood before her. She only caught a glimpse of the familiar hard case of a trumpet before her face was squished between two very familiar and warm hands."Reina" she mutters between her distorted lips, barely passing the right syllables to say her name.

"I'm going to do my best, so you have to, as well" she said, no, to Kumiko there was not 'just' saying to Reina, yes, Reina doesn't say, Reina demands of her.

She smiles even though her face was squished between her friend's hands. Hands that she openly accepts to experience. "I will" with sadness in her eyes. Momentarily looking away. She feels a tug on her face, forcing her or maybe just willing her to look at her captor. She turns to look at the familiar, endearing lilac eyes, "I will do my best" she repeats now with determination in her eyes as well. She didn't want Reina to know how weak she was. She didn't want to burden her with something petty as an event from the past. Even though she was afraid of what will happen, one thing she knew, she won't let Reina down.

She chuckles, finally realizing that the black haired individual before her was not planning to let go of her face, so, she did the same and squishes her 'friend's' face. They shared a bit of laughter and that had calmed Kumiko's nerves instantly. With Reina, there was peace.

Reina nods and let her hands fall down to her sides. Without another word, she leaves the room leaving Kumiko to ponder on things. But, Kumiko, now with new goals was nervous not of the auditions but to how close Reina was to her face. She could not stop blushing.

* * *

 **AN: So what do you think? Read and Review. Much appreciated!**

 **To be continued...**


	2. Denial

_AN: This chapter will be taking off to a new direction and it won't follow the anime story line well maybe the important events will happen like the auditions but after that it will revolve around the inner character conflicts and love interest. Enjoy!_

 **2: Denial**

* * *

Kumiko slumps down the nearby chair and had let the cool wind embrace her. The audition was still getting on her nerves. The adrenaline still free flowing in her bloodstream. Her legs still felt like jelly even though it had been an hour after the audition. All she wants to do now was to sit down and relax. Though, how would she achieve that if something heavy kept nagging her brain?

Kumiko blows a hair off of her face. Sighing, she closes her eyes to feel the little wind that passed through the classroom windows. Thoughts of Natsuki somehow manages to invade her mind, not only that... but the images of her middle school incidents appeared as well. Her brows furrows at the flashbacks. _Why now? Why do I always have to feel small and regretful that I'm able to surpass my seniors?_ She asks herself. With this, she knew that she was afraid of Natsuki, that her senpai will shun her for being more experienced and eventually might lead to a repeat of middle school. She doesn't want any of it. _I really don't._

These thoughts were not healthy and Kumiko knew that. She really wanted to be part of the ensemble for the Kansai Regional Competition and she knew pitying another won't let her achieve that. She already had this conversation with Reina plenty of times, why doesn't it sink in? _Why?_ Kumiko bangs her head on the desk, making it a point that her musing should be embedded in her doubtful brain.

The classroom door slides open.

"What are you doing?"

Kumiko did not make a move to look at the one who entered the room. By the way her heart beat, she knew who it was. There was only one person who made her heart beat like crazy. She clutches her chest, telling it to calm down but to no avail, it continues to smash against her fragile ribs. Sudden flash backs of how Reina held her close made her heart go haywire. She could now smell Reina's scent like she was there beside her. Kumiko shakes her head and by some means manages to restrain her feelings.

She felt soft hands caress her hair. So soft, that somehow it was doing a good job calming her mental state but not her emotions. Kumiko swallows the lump forming in her throat. Only _she_ has this effect on her. "It's nothing..." Kumiko mumbles.

"Banging your head on the table is not nothing, Kumiko"

Kumiko chuckles but still did not look up. "It's really nothing. I was just remembering things..."

Silence. Then a short scrape of chairs reaches Kumiko's ears.

"Would you mind sharing them with me?" Kumiko did not reply immediately. She was brooding whether she should share something from the past— which extremely bothers her at the very moment. She was a distant person and she was good at handling things that might bother her emotionally. By means of handling, she pushed the thoughts away and made sure that they never ever reach her. But ever since the announcement of the audition, the unhappy events of middle school caught up with her.

She fidgets as she felt Reina's hands on her hair again. "It's okay to feel that way" She shushed.

Those small words made Kumiko bend, what little strength she had to keep it all in, crumbled to Reina's voice. Silent tears sled down Kumiko's face. She turns away from Reina, hiding her face further into her arms.

"Are you afraid of what Natsuki might feel?"

Kumiko nods. "Na-Natsuki. She really practiced hard and I feel so awful that I had years of practice. I- I think it wasn't really fair for her. She wanted to be part of the ensemble as well and she has only little time left playing with the others" Kumiko looked up at Reina, wiping her tears in the process "And I took away the chance from her" she finish.

Reina looks at her with kind eyes. She understands where Kumiko was coming from, she really did. But somehow she didn't know if what she will say next will help Kumiko but she did anyway.

"You kept your promise" she simply said. Kumiko was taken aback by how Reina replied.

"I kept my promise?" she slowly repeats.

"You did your best and it seems that your best wasn't reached by Natsuki. Don't feel down Kumiko, I know you deserve a spot in the ensemble" Silence hung after Reina's answer.

"But—" She didn't deserve it. _It wasn't fair._ Reina's finger paused her thoughts.

"Whatever your argument is, Kumiko, I'm happy you kept your promise. That's what's important" Reina stands up and drags the chair she sat on to its previous place. She leaves without another look or word to Kumiko.

Kumiko sat there, pondering on the words Reina left her. "Promise... huh." Kumiko's phone beeps. She picked up her green phone and scrolls through the message.

 _From: Hazuki_

 _Subject: F burger_

 _Kumiko, where are you? Midori is asking if you want to grab something from F Burger._

She smiles and quickly replies to her friend's message. She packs her bags and goes down the hall to find Hazuki and Midori by the window —both of them gazing out the scenic window taking in the afternoon breeze. Since it was summer, the air was humid especially inside the building. She could see the small sweat drops forming on both her friend's forehead and made her laugh. _They must've waited for me to finish._

"We should definitely grab some ice cream" she smiles. Hazuki and Midori nods in agreement and the trio went on their way.

* * *

She sat alone in the train. It was already late and the passengers just come by in pair. She watches the dark scenery zoom by, mesmerized by the lights that dance before her. Along with these lights were buzzing sounds from the rails —the only thing that reached her ears in the quiet cart. Like a dream, the sound somehow came to life. She closes her eyes for a moment and felt that she was in the concert hall. The melody from the auditions suddenly played in her head. Her hand unknowingly practicing the Euphonium. Tat, tat, tat, ta-na-nan tan-tan it goes. One, Two, One, Two, Three. She counts her breath. Imagining the sound it would produce.

She sighs, audition was over. She had to stop for at least a day to relax her tensed mind. So, she stops, deflated by lack of motive to do so. She wonders if it was a right choice not to come with Midori and Hazuki just to get her mind off of the auditions. But maybe it won't, there is also a possibility that Midori and Hazuki will make it a topic. She shakes her head and smiles to herself. She remembers the two laughing earlier, like they were so detached from the world that they somehow left Kumiko walking behind them.

"It's Midori and Hazuki's time to fix things between them" she tells herself.

Hazuki decided not to go home just yet since Midori was still trying to make things up after the Shuichi-incident, as both girl called it –Kumiko laugh at the name the first time she heard it.

Midori hasn't forgiven herself yet, and maybe this was the right time for Hazuki to let Midori know that everything was alright and there was no need to make further amends. She decided that it was best to let the two be.

Kumiko looks at the upcoming station from the table posted on the train, there were at least five more stations before she had to go down. She would be passing the school's station again since they went out of their way to somewhere closer to Midori's residential area. At the beep of the door, Reina steps in.

Kumiko watches as the black haired beauty walked in and stops in front of her. Kumiko had her mouth slightly agape. Reina, without fail, stuns her. By her words, by her face, by her actions, she was always stunned and with that she was always lost for words. She admires Reina, even before when they were in middle school. But she didn't experience these things before. Why now? Was there something else going on? Because by the mere mention of Reina her heart would either stop or would either beat frantically. She stares at Reina's eyes. These confident lilac eyes made her melt again. She was now having a hard time processing any thoughts, it's like the world literally stopped before her and the movement of the train forgotten.

"Mind if I?" Reina asks her, holding on the railing for support as the train moved. She tucks her hair waiting for Kumiko to reply. Kumiko snaps out of her daze and shuffles nervously before she replies a short "Sure".

So, Reina sat down beside her.

"You don't mind, do you?" Reina quietly said. She felt Reina's hands on top of hers, and then slowly intertwining them. Kumiko had left her hand resting on her sides, she soon realizes that it was too late to pull back. She stiffens, nervous. She jerks her hand at the contact but after a few moments she relaxes into Reina's hold. She hears Reina sigh a contented breath.

Kumiko felt nervous at first that she felt her hand were sweating badly. It made her want to pull her hand off Reina's hand. But as she did try, a few times for a fact, Reina held her, tightly. She feels her face contort to a slight lopsided grin as she realizes that Reina won't be letting go of her hand anytime soon.

Without a word, both of them sat contentedly beside each other.

When the next station came, Shuichi enters. And quickly as warmth embraced her, she felt coldness replace them. Reina had apparently removed her hands from hers and kept them rested on her lap. She watches Reina as she looks away from her, pretending to be bored. Kumiko was confused but she knew questions didn't fair better. In turn, she looks at Shuichi as he walks to the other side of the cart.

Kumiko feels awful. Now that the adrenaline from the audition subsided, she feels that she hasn't been nice to Shuichi at all and had kept avoiding him. By the looks of it Shuichi didn't bother to approach her as well. She slightly feels relieved with that fact.

But was it alright to prolong this? Shuichi is her childhood friend and yea, they did grow apart before but they were on the process of getting to know each other better. Ever since they both joined the same club it made her happy, being with Shuichi. Going home with Shuichi and playing with him. Kumiko knew that friendship isn't to waste. So she decided. She will talk to Shuichi but not now. _Soon…_

* * *

"You and Shuichi…"

They were both walking by the river. The night breeze blowing into their hair. The sky remained starless that night. Kumiko still without the view looked up the sky and watched the blue expanse of clouds and darkness.

"What about us?" she replies to Reina's question. Reina looks at her briefly, studying her before continuing her words.

"You two just seem pretty close"

Kumiko smiles. "What made you say that?" Reina bites her lip and stops at her tracks.

"Earlier at the station, before he decided he wanted to drop by the convenience store..." Reina didn't continue instead looked at the ground.

"We were childhood friends, me, Shuichi and Aoi" she smiles remembering their younger days. "It may seem like were more but I, Shuichi and I have this deep connection, you know?"

Reina stares at Kumiko. "You can say that we had a thing for each other but I don't know either. With Shuichi you know, I feel some comfort and sometimes I feel safe when he's around" Kumiko continues. "Maybe it was because of that one time when we were chased by dogs, we were curious kids and decided to look at the abandoned house by the river on the other side of home. He looked so cool as he tried to fend them off from me and Aoi!" she chuckled at the memories that seem to flow into her mind like a story book in colored.

"From that day on, in some way I haven't looked at Shuichi the same way" she said. Reina could only listen to Kumiko as she pours out her memories of Shuichi. Kumiko abruptly stops as she noticed Reina was falling really far behind. She knew something was wrong because Reina was awfully quiet. Did she say something wrong?

"…Reina?" She cautiously asked as she approached the black haired beauty. Reina smiles softly.

"I can't compete with that can I?" she mutters bitterly before taking off and running far away from Kumiko.

* * *

It kept coming back to her, the look of Reina's face. That sad smile that shouldn't have graced Reina's beautiful face. Kumiko wondered through the night what had happened to Reina. They were just talking about her childhood, did she say something wrong that could've offend Reina? Kumiko grunts into her pillow. She hates the feeling she was experiencing right now. Her chest feeling tight with an indescribable pain. And when she closes her eyes all she can see was Reina's back running away from her. It left her breathless like air was scarce.

"What did I do?" she asks herself.

The beep of her phone pulls her out of her thoughts. She watched as the light glow bright before fading quickly.

 _From: Shuichi_

 _Subject: Still awake?_

 _Hey, Kumiko, are you still awake? Would you meet me by the river?_

As she was about to reply another beep came from her phone. She opens the message.

* * *

Kumiko ran outside the house with a short explanation that she needed to buy something from the convenience store. She turns left to the all familiar place and walks down the all familiar step. She could hear the distant sound of skipping rocks. She bends down on her knees to catch her breath.

"K-Kumiko?" Shuichi stands up from his place and approaches the tired Kumiko.

"Shuichi."


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Sound!

 **Resound**

 **3: Confessions**

Kumiko was all out of words.

It was after the audition announcement. Kumiko sat with her friends, Hazuki and Midori, at the stairs near the field. She still felt the stares of her band mates when they heard that Natsuki did not make it into the ensemble. Somehow she feels awful, yet happy at the same time.

The euphonium player sighs; there was nothing she could do now since ultimately Taki-sensei decides the final outcome. She knew that some of the club members were less than thrilled by with the outcome. This was especially true towards the trumpet's soloist position. Her mind involuntarily calls her back the memories of Reina's back, that back which walked away from her the night before. Kumiko banishes the image of a certain trumpet player from her mind, along with the wave of regret that accompanied the image. She closes her eyes momentarily before opening them to see Midori and Hazuki intently looking back at her, their expressions practically radiating friendly concern.

"What's the matter?" Hazuki asks, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"It's nothing" she replies quietly, attempting to quickly put the matter to rest. The tuba player did not press further and resumes her chat with Midori about the latest Tuba-kun merchandises. Kumiko found their relaxed chatter much more relaxing than having the two fawn over her, overly concerned about her petty problems.

She gazes out to the field then shifts her gaze; watching the moving clouds in hopes that it would calm the whirling storm of her thoughts. Thoughts specially pertaining to the previous night's events. Shuichi, he had acted like an entirely different person when he'd confessed to her.

Her heart beat loudly against her rib cage, threatening to break free from its constraints, as she recalls her conversation with the trombone player. Last night was definitely something she did not expect Shuichi would do. She racks her brain for the bits and pieces of the conversation they had shared. Shuichi's words echo in her ears, rekindling her inner turmoil.

"Or… do you have someone else you like?"

Was it even possible?

Could she really feel that way towards someone else, and better yet not be entirely aware of it? Was that why she couldn't reciprocate her precious childhood friend's feeling for her that night? Or was she just taken by surprise by his sudden confession?

Shuichi was, of course, the only male who'd ever shown romantic interest in her. Shouldn't she be happy about his confession? A normal girl wouldn't have been able to contain her excitement; she probably would have immediately sought out a girlfriend to confide in. Yet, Kumiko didn't.

The brunette sighs as she glanced back to Hazuki. Should she tell the energetic girl that Shuichi confessed to her? That he was dead set on convincing her to be his girlfriend? To be his lover?

Is she even ready to be Shuichi's, or anyone's, lover?

Would… Hazuki even take it well? After all, she had harbored feelings for the trombone player not to long ago. Kumiko lets out a strained sigh of defeat, temporarily allowing the subject to drop. She hopes that if she just avoids Shuichi for the time being then things will return to normal.

Her ear picks up the shrill notes of a trumpet echoing throughout the school grounds. The sounds, breathy and high pitched, cause her to shiver.

She attempts to sit back and calmly examine these rapidly growing feelings, but her emotions refuse to still. For the longest time she's dealt with emotional distress by shutting out everyone, by secluding herself in a safe, personal bubble. Somewhere deep in her heart though, she knows she can never shut Reina out. She knows that no matter what she wants to here the trumpeter's voice.

Even though Reina's words don't always make the most sense…

Kumiko chuckles at the accuracy of the thought. Reina is, to squish her complex personality into one word, vague. She'd always been a rather aloof girl chocked full of riddles; someone that no one could claim to completely understand. But, everything changed after the Agata festival… She finally understood the woman behind the mystery, the true Reina. And she wanted that Reina.

I need to apologize to her.

I need to tell her.

I need to tell her that I want her, that I need her.

She stands up, offering her friends a small smile to ease their questioning expression. Kumiko turns, and without another word, takes off into the school. She races up the winding stairs, not stopping until she stands face to face with the familiar door of the school's sole rooftop. A wave of uncertainty washes over her as she hesitantly grips the cold metal.

Would Reina understand? Would she be able to accept her feelings? Kumiko shakes her head, attempting to dispel any lingering doubts before taking her leap of faith.

She pauses, the knob stuck in mid turn, when a familiar male voice calls out to her. "Kumiko"

Kumiko keeps her back turned to the trombone player, knowing if she turns she'll have to meet his sorrowful eyes.

"It's her isn't it?" he laughs, the sound hollow and empty.

Kumiko eyes widen at his statement, yet she refuses to allow him the satisfaction of seeing her unnerved.

"That's why you can't answer me" he continued, lowering his gaze to stare at the tiled ground between them. Kumiko turns around to face Shuichi.

"I don't know" she earnestly replies. "It's crazy but she keeps pulling me in." Shuichi approaches the euphonium player, taking every step slowly. Kumiko turns around and grabs the knob. She needs to get away from Shuichi! She hasn't come to terms with his confession from the night before, and she knows that rejecting him now would only hurt him. But, isn't avoiding someone the same as rejecting them?

No matter what I do I'll still end up hurting him.

Kumiko hesitates as she tries to decide whether or not to turn Shuichi down, or whether she should just ignore him for the time being. Her thoughts continue to spin out of control, and yet the only thing she could think of that could effectively calm her down was Reina. She had already equating being with Reina, to being in a state of peace. At this moment, she badly needs Reina's presence; she craves it, if only to calm the raging storm within her heart.

"Please don't" Shuichi says bitterly, cutting off the brunette's train of thought before she has a chance to voice it. "She doesn't deserve you, Kumiko. I've liked you for so long, why won't you give me a chance?" He grabs Kumiko's wrist, pulling her away from the door and into his waiting arms. His grip wraps firmly around her small body, not giving the brown-eyed girl enough space to twist free. "I'm better than her-" he whispers, the words barely more than a warm breeze tickling her ear.

Kumiko couldn't even begin to process the things that were happening now, it all moved so quickly. Shuichi's bold moves were causing her heart to race, whether from fear or excitement Kumiko didn't know. But, one thing she did notice was the sense of security she felt with Shuichi's arms around her shoulders. She feels her face flush a dark maroon, and soon her stiff resistance fades.

Is this what it feels like to be held by someone who loves you? Kumiko sighs softly, allowing herself to enjoy his embrace if only for a moment. As she was about to wriggle herself free from Shuichi's embrace she felt the trombone player's hands cup the soft skin of her cheeks, tenderly cradling it. Kumiko watches as the scene slowly unfolds before her eyes.

Were his yes getting bigger or was he just moving closer? Her question was answered the instant his chapped, inexperienced, lips met her own.

The sound of the trumpet's final note fades, but neither Kumiko nor Shuichi seem to notice. They stand, wrapped in each other's arms and oblivious to the world around them.

The rooftop door opens from the opposite side without so much as a creak.

Reina stands inside the small opening, eyes wide and stock still. Only a breathy whisper escapes her lips, echoing a certain friends oh so familiar name."...Kumiko"The trumpet player's retreating figure disappears as the roof door silently closes behind her.

* * *

Kumiko pushes Shuichi away as soon as she feels his grip begin to loosen. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, desperately trying to remove the feeling of Shuichi's lips from hers. She winces as she accidentally grazes the tender skin of her swollen lower lip.

Rough.

It was the word that ran through her mind, the only word she could think of that accurately describes how Shuichi's kiss felt. Even after they pulled away, she could still feel a phantom of the sensation of his dry lips on her own. She takes a step back, then another, desperately trying to create distance between her and the trombone player.

Why would he do that? The brunette's mind screams repeatedly, further agitating her already fragile emotional state.

Shuichi approaches her cautiously, like one would approach a wounded animal, holding out a hand as if to try and comfort her. As if to try and heal the damage he had done.

"No!" Kumiko whispers, wrapping her arms around her torso in a protective embrace.

Shuichi hesitates, if only for a second, before pulling his hand back. He looks at the floor between them, waves of remorse practically radiating from his hooded eyes. "I-" he tries to speak, but immediately cuts off as a single tear drops from the corner of the euphonium player's almond eyes.

"Please" Kumiko breathes, her tone practically begging him to leave.

The boy glances at his friend one last time, with a furrowed brow and frowning lips, before he turns around and briskly retreats back into the school building. Kumiko bites her lip, placing a hand over her chest to gauge the pace of her rapidly beating heart. The organ pulses painfully, a tightening feeling intensifying inside her chest with each beat.

Soon she notices that her eyes are wet. When had she started crying? The drops relentlessly run down her cheeks, leaving trails of red flesh in their wake. These tears act as a manifestation of her inner turmoil, her inner confusion. Confusion pertaining to Shuichi's actions.

The trombone player had done it; he had taken her lips in an abrupt first kiss. Did she like it or did she hate it? She doesn't know nor will she ever know for certain. She's caught between two emotional extremes, between feeling loved and feeling betrayed. This event undoubtedly proves that Shuichi, her precious childhood friend, is dead serious about loving her, about falling deeper in love with her. But, is that really a good thing?

Her breathing becomes shakier, and a small noise of distress escapes her parted lips. The tears start to fall faster as she contemplates the true extent of her situation. It didn't help that it had been her fist kiss, and that it came from a boy she could probably come to love. They were friends, but what about now? Where do they stand now?

As violent sobs rack her body she slowly slides down to the floor, stopping once her knees touch the cold tile. She takes a moment to glance at the door behind her. The chaotic storm of her thoughts calms for a brief moment as she remembers her original purpose. She wanted to see Reina and apologize for her behavior the other night, apologize for so severely misunderstanding the other girl. Unfortunately, with the unforeseen turn of events, Kumiko debates on whether or not to approach the teenager behind that closed door.

Would she even be able to tell the trumpet player why she has puffy eyes and looks so distressed? Would she be able to say that Shuichi had manhandled her just to get his feelings across? But, would that disgust Reina? It just might, and that scares her.

A wave of panic washes over the euphonium player, screwing up her features as the true weight of the thought dawns on her. Kumiko tries to calm herself down, because what's the point of showing Reina her weakness? This is a personal problem so the brunette knows she'll have to handle it by herself. But, that's exactly what she had planned to do all along. She refuses to drag others down with the weight of her troubles. Kumiko nods to herself, outwardly agreeing with the outcome of her inner monologue.

She shakily tries to stand up, committing to her final decision of leaving the rooftop. Her arms cross over each other in a self-embrace. At the moment she doesn't trust herself not to turn around and run straight into Reina's comforting arms. Honesty though, she knows that she can't, no matter how tempting the idea sounds. Her own embrace will have to act as an acceptable substitute, as a temporary sanctuary for inner peace.

The brunette takes one last look at the tightly closed door of the rooftop, ears straining to catch the trumpet's beautiful but faint notes. She lowers her gaze towards the floor and ever so slowly walks down the stairs, one last sob escaping her trembling lips.

A long hallway comes into view as she reaches the bottom of the rooftop's long staircase. The space is devoid of the students who are usually ending their clubs at this hour. The sun had already started setting and its orange hues paint the walls a multitude of fiery shades. Its warm colors, which usually bring a calming feeling to Kumiko, instead cause her to feel cold and a bit uneasy. She glances away from the windows, desperate to ignore the laughing students on their way home from their respective activities, and heads further into the depths of the school building.

Kumiko approaches the shoe cubbies, brows furrowing in surprise as she hears two familiar voices softly chattering. So they had waited for her after all, what a surprise. She cups her face momentarily; wiping away the last bit of salty residue from her cheeks and forces herself to don a cheerful mask. The girl inspects her face in the adjacent glass window, and finds that her usual good girl skin is fixed firmly in place. She takes a deep breath and steps out the hallway, content with the realism of her faux happy-go-lucky disposition.

Hazuki notices Kumiko first as the euphonium player takes a couple final steps into the lit shoe area, and into her friend's direct line of sight.

"What took you so long?" Hazuki exclaims as she and Midori crowd their friend, both eager to hear details concerning her mysterious endeavors. The brunette rubs her neck and smiles. "I- I bumped into Shuichi-kun when I came down and..." she studies Hazuki's expression for a second, checking if it was alright to proceed with the story. Finding nothing but genuine curiosity in the tuba player's face she continues, "we lost track of time while talking."

Hazuki smiles, wider than normal and shakes her friend's hands.

"I knew telling him where you'd gone was the right thing to do! Ah, young love~" she happily exclaims.

A cold shiver runs down Kumiko's spine as those words escape her friend's lips. She feels numb, from the tips of her fingers down to the ends of her toes, as she recounts her encounter with Shuichi. Though she now knows how the trombone player managed to find her she can't bring herself to direct the brunt of her anger at Hazuki.

After all, Hazuki is her friend and she knows that the tuba player was only trying to help. She had probably been attempting to play Cupid and shake up Kumiko's uneventful love life. How could she even think about blaming her for something Shuichi did? Kumiko shakes her head, trying to push away her unwanted thoughts and focus on the current situation. She smiles back at Hazuki, opting to dishonestly answer the question.

"Nothing happened, really! We just talked about the concert."

"Oh…"

Midori laughs as Hazuki's cute expression noticeably deflates, exaggerated further by her slumped, disappointed posture.

Kumiko gives them a small laugh, "Shall we head home? If I remember correctly there was a show you wanted to catch tonight, Hazuki."

Hazuki and Midori look at her briefly before turning to walk ahead, not noticing that her smile falls as soon as they turn their backs.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

AN: Hi guys! Thanks for following and reviewing this story! I'd like to thank my beta (The Palmtop Tiger) for working hard with me to update the chapters. As you can see we used present tenses in writing this. I hope it was okay and wasn't a bother to read, we do like to know how you find it, is it hard to read or was it weird? Haha. Any way, this is still a slow burning Reimiko, but... do not fret! We will have yuri goodness soon! We hope you enjoyed the chapter and we will meet you in the next one!


	4. Trumpets and Trombones

_An: I'm really having a hard time writing this in present tense. HAHA. I'm reverting this back to past tense and will rewrite the previous chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience but I will not change the story. Read on my friends~_

 **Resound 4**

 **4: Trumpets or Trombones**

Behind closed doors no one would ever see the pain in her eyes nor feel the aching in her chest. What she had just witnessed was just a bad dream, and she would like to keep it that way.

She picked up her trumpet once more and tried to play a tune, but her lips would not permit her. They were shaking, trembling and she didn't know why. She took an inhale of breath, very deeply and long but still it didn't help. Her chest constantly contracts like it was running out of oxygen. And then, a soft sob escaped her lips as she fell onto her knees, in her arms- clutched strongly was her trumpet... her only comrade.

Reina wanted to stop whatever she was feeling that moment. Though it was not a foreign feeling, being alone, but she felt more empty than before. Was this all because of that stupid yet lovable brunette Kumiko? She bit her lip as it trembled more. "Kumiko, what have you done?"

* * *

Now, that the audition was finished, the practice have started.

As the last notes were strung and vibrated to an end, the students quickly packed up and gathered their stuffs as they head home from another tiring yet rejuvenating practice. But, before anything, each were given notes and pieces of instructions on how they would improve and that had set everyone to their paths home. So when Hazuki and Midori bid Kumiko goodbye, she knew that it would be another full day before she see her two best friends since the weekend was coming by.

Kumiko Oumae took her time in packing her euphonium, running a cloth on either sides before putting it back to its case. She hummed a tune from the orchestra piece as she did so, her fingers somewhat drumming like she was still playing her instrument. It took a while for her to finish as she stops every now and then when she had mistaken a note in her hand. She sighed. Kumiko was worried that she wouldn't have the piece done perfectly before the recital, as her teacher said, if she's not up to it, Asuka would be solely playing the euphonium part and that broke Kumiko's heart. She sighed for the nth time.

She was just about done when someone came up to her. She looked up, shock apparent in her eyes as the one person she whom she knew was avoiding her for the past two days was standing calmly in front of her. The same dark colored hair pushed back on her shoulders caught her attention. Without any thought, the name soon escaped the brunette's lips. "R-Reina"

The trumpet player folded her arms, a bit shyly, it was something off from her usual personality but Kumiko shrugged it off. Reina then bites her lip before smiling back at her. _Cute._ The euphonium player felt a rush of blood on her face and quickly averted her eyes back to her instrument.

"Hey, Kumiko. I've noticed Hazuki and Midori already left. Do you... want to head home together?" she said. Albeit confused, Kumiko slowly nods in agreement.

"Don't you have your bike with you?" Kumiko asked, she slowly closed the lid of her case and packs up her bag. Reina only smiled.

"I was hoping you would want to ride with me" Reina Kousaka simply stated and earned a shocked expression from Kumiko's face. "Though you might want to leave your euphonium for the weekend" The trumpet player chuckled at the reaction Kumiko gave. Without more words, she grab hold of Kumiko's hands and led the euphonium player outside the club room doors. Kumiko yelping "W-wait!"

* * *

She knew it was dangerous to double ride on the streets and they would definitely be reprimanded if they were caught but Kumiko was beginning to love where she was. The soft breeze was cold on her hair and cheeks that it sent momentary chills along her body. Yet, oddly, she was still warm because of how she held onto Reina's waist. She wondered why it felt perfectly normal to do this and to feel this warm just holding the trumpet player closely. It was so nice that she unconsciously snuggled the ebony haired girl, smelling her in the process as the wind caught the scent and brought it to her nose. It gave off a tingling sensation in her chest like she was excited at the same time scared like air was somehow constricted or scarce but she couldn't deny that she loved the jolting feeling it gave every time. Finding this extremely enjoyable, Kumiko smiled and settles quietly into her embrace.

At some point, she had unconciously listened to the trumpet player's breathing and found that it continuously calms her throughout the ride. But the sound of breathing had reminded Kumiko somethin, she thought back to the shared kiss she and Shuichi had. A hand leaves Reina's waist as she pressed a finger to her lips. Remembering the feeling of the shared moment. _Right..._ how could she have forgotten that incident quickly, it was still unresolved up to now and it has been two days since it happened. Will everything be alright if she brought it up with Shuichi again?

Her thoughts were cut off when Reina spoke. "Does it bother you that much?" she softly said.

Kumiko, though hesitantly, looked up to meet Reina's gaze only briefly as the trumpet player turned her head back to the road. "What… do you mean?" the brunette asked quietly.

"I thought I have come to terms with it, but after two days it seems I can't" she felt Reina sigh.

"I don't understand..." the euphonium player encouraged.

"I won't lie to you Kumiko..." she turned the bike and stopped. Kumiko wondered why they had stopped only to realize that they were in the park. Abandoned by the people who have already gone home because the night sky had hovered before them. The surrounding was silent, hushed from the sounds of the cars that passed by. Only the trees and their leaves that rustled made such noise to disrupt the peace. Kumiko steped down the bike and Reina led her towards the swings placing her bike on the side.

The ebony haired girl motioned Kumiko to sit on the swing beside her, patting the dirt off of it before she let Kumiko sit down.

"Why here" Kumiko wonders to herself. She watched Reina closely, noticing how her hair fell and curtained her face, mesmerized by how the light touched her. Reina was utterly beautiful, everything about her seemed perfect to the brunette's eyes. She didn't understand, this pull she was feeling. Her hand itched to touch what's in front of her but she knew it was rude. So, she clutched the swing ropes in hopes to reprimanded herself not to. Not so soon, a thought even came to mind as she watches Reina purse her lips, _What does it feel like? What would it taste like, Reina's kiss?_

She was abruptly pulled from her fantasy when the trumpet player took in a deep breath and exhaled. It had seemed, to Kumiko, that something was weighing Reina. Her brows furrowed, curiosity and concern evident in her eyes. Their eyes met briefly before they both looked elsewhere, like they were both afraid to even look at each other or say something.

"You could tell me you know..." Kumiko stated. But as soon as it left her mouth she got nervous, more so when her companion did not respond. "If- If it's alright with you, I mean!" she quickly added. Reina chuckled lightly and turned to watch Kumiko momentarily. The trumpet player looks away, her purple eyes have somewhat found the dirt before her interesting. She was contemplating, Kumiko in the least knew that, so she waited and did not press further.

The silence was a bit deafening but it was only momentary. Kumiko gladly noted.

With a sigh, the ebony haired player gave in. "I saw you and Shuichi, that day on the stairwell to the rooftop"

"W-what … do you mean?" a million thought started to run on the brunette's head. The kiss, the reactions and the effect of what happened or what happens after jumbled in her head. She tightened the grip on the rope while she waits for the next words that will escape her companion's lips.

"It's not my business but it just continues to bug me to no end. I don't know why I'm feeling this and it scares me… Kumiko..." the brunette watched the trumpet player grip the ropes tighter as well, her knuckles whitened by the force exerted. "It keeps replaying in my mind like a nightmare and I want to wake up from it!"

Reina suddenly stood up and kneel down before Kumiko. She reached for the euphonium with trembling hands. At the contact, Kumiko felt the coldness of the trumpet player's hand on her cheeks. Cold hands that jolted her insides, Kumiko though, the irony of it being so cold out side and then warm in the inside. The swelling feeling in her chest began to produce more heat causing her cheeks to blush as Reina's hands continued to rest on her cheek. The hand then slowly,caressed her cheek with utmost gentleness.

"Reina" she gazed longingly back to lilac eyes. Reina averted her gaze and spoke.

"Sometimes. It made me wonder how would it feel like. How would they taste like?" her thumbs, agonizingly slow, moves to Kumiko's slightly opened lips, her words trailing off with the wind. Her fingers, slowly drawing along the lines of the chapped lips. Kumiko's breath hitches and her heart beat hammered against her fragile chest. W _hat is happening? Why is Reina like this?_ These thoughts ran rampant in her mind.

"Isn't my confession enough truth?" Reina whispered as a tear slid down her porcelain skin. Kumiko felt a pang of guilt. Now she understood what was happening. Reina was confessing to her all over again. The trumpet player was putting her vulnerable heart before her once again. And she doesn't know why and how to handle it. The first time Reina confessed, on their way to the mountain, she compelled herself to pay no mind to it and just shrugs it off. Embedding in her mind that Reina was surely just joking but now she wasn't so sure anymore. She felt confused and scared. She realized that she wasn't ready to open her heart like this ebony haired girl did, or is doing right now. It was too much to take in, too much to comprehend. It was of like a repeat of Shuichi that night. Kumiko shook her head in hopes to clear it, even for just a moment. But she felt her heart tells otherwise…

She looks at Reina, lilac eyes glittered in the moonlight instantly mesmerizing her, then her eyes slowly looks down to the trumpet player's lips. She had been thinking about this all along and the opportunity presents itself to her so why was she thinking about something else entirely?

"Do you want to?" she spoke barely a whisper. Reina paused in her own thoughts and looked up to brown eyes. Looking at those big bright lilac eyes, Kumiko was drawn unknowingly closer to Reina. She felt Reina's soft breath touch her lip, their lips barely brushing. Kumiko closes her eyes to relish the events happening before her. She wanted to feel more, to understand what Reina wanted, needed. But she waited in silence, waiting in close proximity, with only her heartbeat rumbling in her ears. She waits for Reina's answer.

"I'm not sure" was Reina's reply. Kumiko gave an exhale of breath. The trumpet player lets her hand fall from Kumiko's face. She stood up and dusted her skirt.

"Reina. I don't want to hurt you" Kumiko grasped Reina's hand tightly in her own. The trumpet player only smiled sadly but made no move to detach herself.

"I apologize that I put you in this position. These things… along with the repeat auditions. I know it's unreasonable-" Reina rambled causing Kumiko to chuckle. The euphonium player stood up and faced Reina, faced the trumpet player that had only confessed to her a moment ago and held her in an embrace.

"I doesn't matter… you don't have to worry about me…" she comforted. "I… we just need time to figure things out I guess. I don't want to choose between you and Shuichi right now because you're both special to me. Hurting either of you isn't on my to do list today" she chuckled and the trumpet player laughed along with her.

"You are too kind… Kumiko…" Reina murmured to herself.

* * *

Kumiko flopped down on her bed with a sigh. The day was just too emotional for her. Her mind rack the answers to why Shuichi and Reina decided to confess their feelings for her. Sure, she understood Shuichi, he is a boy for christ sake and it was normal. They had been friends for so long already and they have rekindled those experience now. They have become more closer than normal. She felt something for him surely but she just wasn't so sure. As these thoughts ran in her mind she kept brushing her lips with her finger. Her mind bouncing back and forth to her kiss with Shuichi and her almost kiss with Reina. Reina. She did not expect the trumpet player's confession at all. Reina is a girl and she is a girl. It was not normal. It was so entirely different that it made her nervous because in herself she knew she felt something like what she was feeling for Shuichi. It's not normal. It was so foreign.

"It's not...normal to like a girl…" she said to herself, no, more like trying to convince her self.

-Beep- Her phone illuminated the dark room. She grabbed her phone from the night stand. She takes a glance to the screen and then to the clock; 9 pm.

"A text from Hazuki at this hour?"

From: Hazuki

 _Subject: Tomorrow_

 _Let's go to the mall! Midori wanted to buy something :) Hope you're free_

"Typical Hazuki and Midori" she smiled. She quickly typed up a reply and then settled in her bed.

* * *

Next: Sunday should be rest day, shouldn't it? But Kumiko finds herself in a mall.


	5. Impulses

Resound 5: Impulses

"Hazuki and Midori said to meet by the fountain…" Kumiko huffed. "Where the heck are they?" she took another glance on her wrist watch. It was twenty minutes past the meeting time. The sun was now brighter because lunch time is about near and the heat of summer isn't doing anything to soothe her irked demeanor.

Kumiko sighed. Sunday is supposed to be a day in the week where she would just like to laze and stay in. But now that there are things bothering her, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to take these things off her mind by spending a day with her friends. But what is a day of taking things off her mind when her friends are nowhere in sight? She sighed again.

She was already contemplating on going home when she spots the duo. "Kumiko! Oi!" Hazuki called out waving from the other side. The brunette stood up from the fountain ledge to meet up halfway with her group. She stopped as soon as Hazuki and Midori came in clear view. She gave her two friends a shy wave and smile. Happy to see that they did not ditch her or anything. But, when she glanced at Hazuki's side her eyes widens in realization. She didn't expect a third person…

 _What a day would this be…_

And there is truth in that. How would she enjoy the day if one of her problem is with them? Kumiko's brow furrowed for a moment in sheer disappointment. She closed her eyes and exhales. She did not need any thing that would sour her mood today, she needed to calm down, and so she just smiled back.

"Look who we found wandering the streets!" exclaimed an energetic Hazuki. She quickly grabbed the person's arm and playfully yet forcefully drags him forward. He looked at her with a trying hard impassive look. There is awkward silence, Hazuki would not deny it. She looked back and forth between her best friend Kumiko and the additional person. She wondered if she did the right thing or not? Would this ruin their day before it even started. She nervously chuckled inside her mind. As more minutes pass by, the more awkward it gets and Hazuki knew awkward doesn't end so well. She licked her dry lips while thinking of a conversation she would throw to him. But, alas, it is him who spoke first.

"Hey, Kumiko" Shuichi greeted coolly. Kumiko looked at him impassively at first but managed to give him a curt nod and a small smile.

"Shuichi…" she softly replied. Hazuki quickly steps up, noticing that the awkward feeling was going back, she pulls Misori and led the way.

"First stop the mall!" the enigmatic Hazuki exclaimed as she ran about the place, Midori in hand. Soon the two had disappeared into the crowded streets of the shopping district. Kumiko sighed. It was a plot after all. How could have she let this go the way Hazuki and Midori wanted it? What would she do now with Shuichi and this awkwardness? Kumiko closes her eyes to think momentarily. It would be rude to just leave him here after the two's attempt. So, she decided. With another long exhale of breath she puts a smile on her face, covering her displeased and worried expression, and glanced back to the boy beside her.

"Oh dear, we've lost them" she said simply. She watched Shuichi for a moment to see what his reaction would be. She noted the passive look still pasted on his young handsome features. Her eyes wandered around his facial features, she noted the light made him look more handsome than normal. The light had illuminated and accented his nose and his brown eyes. She quickly averted her gaze as she saw those eyes shift and looked down at her. Her cheeks flush red in embarrassment.

"I guess so..." he replied to Kumiko, quietly. Shuichi then, unexpectedly for the euphonium player, grabbed hold of her petite hands and looked away. She felt his big hands warm her smaller ones as they walk around the busy shopping district. "So not to get lost" he quickly stated. Kumiko, silently conceded in acceptance and continued onto their way.

Now, Kumiko was examining Shuichi, his clothes, his strides and how he hold himself right now were all appealing and somewhat mesmerizing. It caused Kumiko to sometimes stop and just stare at this young man, and ponder, how could this young man like her? She is just a simple and quiet girl. She's nothing special and she was sure she was just average unlike any other of her classmates, surely, the class representative is attractive or Asuka from the orchestra club is, even Aoi is more pretty than her. It bothered her to no end that two beautiful people had taken a liking to her. It is flattering but she can't help feeling it wasn't meant for her. She sighed for the nth time.

Kumiko's eyes wandered once more, taking note of small boutiques and large ads on their way. It dawned on her that Hazuki did not mention any name for the mall they are going to, nor which shop. She palmed her face at the realization. _It was planned, better than before._ She thought, now, maybe this was also a good time to really understand her feelings for two people. Her feelings are currently jumbled and this opportunity could be her solution to these unexplained pulls and feelings. Maybe, Hazuki thinking this up was a good plan after all. Now, all she needs to do now is make Shuichi take the lead on this escapade.

"Hey, Shuichi, I think we won't find Hazuki and Midori anymore" she said and the boy stopped to hear her better. He looked at her still with a cool expression but his eyes told her otherwise, Kumiko noticed worry in them or... was it nervousness?

Shuichi took a moment to look around. "Do you want to eat something? I know we've been looking for about half an hour and I'm feeling a bit hungry too" he gave her one of his signature smile. Kumiko smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"I guess, I'm a little hungry too" she raised her fingers demonstrating how little she feels hunger. Shuichi laughed at her gesture and caressed her head like a child. It wasn't also a secret that Kumiko felt hungry too as her stomach grumbled loudly causing both of them to stop. Shuichi quickly looked away, stifling a laugh from escaping his lips. She pouted making sure Shuichi noticed her displease but to no effect, he continues to find it cute and chuckles more. Kumiko defeated shook her head but soon gave a hearty laugh as well. It was a point for her that Shuichi has a rather strong personality and takes it to himself to solve a peculiar problem. It was interesting and admirable for her. It's a personality any girl would dream for in a boyfriend, a special someone. She concluded.

The trombone player took her hand again and led her to some place they could eat, a small dinner less crowded than the famous ones. As they settle in a corner booth, a waitress approached them and the two orders their desired dishes. They sat opposite each other, Kumiko playing with the tissue and Shuichi with a straw. Kumiko knew the feeling of awkward silence and this was no different from any other. She tried to think of a conversation but her mind always ends up blank. She is still speechless and she doesn't know if this was a perfect time to talk about the day on the stairwell. Would it offend Shuichi if she asked?

After a few more moments of contemplating the ice breaks when Shuichi spoke up. "It feels like a date isn't it?" He gave her a look, contradicting to a crestfallen smile on his face. The brunette felt her heart jumped as soon as she saw the face. Had she inflicted this onto Shuichi? _It wasn't intentional._

"I guess so." she replied a bit solemnly.

"Well… would you mind if… if we actually turn this into one?" he said a blush creeping on his cheeks. He also has taken to himself to rub his neck, a clear sign, for Kumiko at least, that he felt embarrassed and nervous of the predicament.

Kumiko watched him momentarily, calling this a date wouldn't hurt… would it? _I guess not…_ she looked at the window and briefly observes the scene. The day was full of couples walking around the park. It would look natural anyway, if they were to make this a date. But the mere thought of showing public display affection made her nervous. And some more things regarding love relationship ran rampant on her thoughts causing her to slightly shake in fear. Would there be also a repeat of _that_? Kumiko wasn't so sure if she was ready for a second try, that a part of her wanted to say no to the boy's request.

But...

This is what she had intended the minute she realized that Modori and Hazuki had planned this. She would get back at them eventually anyway. And besides, she looked back at the trombone player, he's sincere about the request.

"I ... " she slowly stated. "Won't mind calling this a d-date" she finally said.

"That's…" obviously Shuichi was taken aback by Kumiko's sudden approval. He blushed and smiled softly that Kumiko cannot deny that made her heart leap momentarily. "That's great"

"So …"

"You don't have to think of anything, let me take you on this date and I will make you fall in love with me" he declared. Kumiko was speechless. She knew Shuichi had taken things forcefully even her first kiss but she had to admit that sometimes, they way he does these things gave her a thrill. Her heart right now was beating madly at his blunt declaration of love. _When did he fall in love with me?_

Kumiko bit her lip, she gaze into chocolate eyes and slowly, shyly nodded at Shuichi. Shuichi apparently was taken aback by his own actions that he withdrew when he was beet red. And thus their date began.

* * *

Hazuki and Midori wandered aimlessly inside the mall. They had just received a text from Kumiko saying that she had decided to spend the rest of the day with Shuichi.

Hazuki immediately felt excitement. At last! Something was going to happen, it was evident in her face that she wanted to know something right then and there. Her eyes twinkled in mischief and Midori could only sigh in displeasure. Now, Midori was not on the same ground as Hazuki, she still feels disheartened that her friend was this enthusiastic about Kumiko's love life that she, Hazuki Katou, had already forgotten the pain, more or less, just hid it really well and that did not sit well with Midori.

The petite blonde sighed again, all of her efforts to not involve Shuichi was somewhat a waste since Hazuki strongly wanted to intervene with Kumiko's love life. She had to think of something fast because she had already tried making Hazuki realized that this was not the right way to move on and that this will be just a bitter thing she'll always look into the past. Midor doesn't want that to happen because she _cares_ deeply for Hazuki, though she doesn't broadcast it out loud.

"I think we should follow them!" Hazuki exclaimed hugging Midori as soon as she finished reading Kumiko Oumae's text.

Midori Kawashima pushed the excited tuba player from her, her face filled with worry and concern "But! She wouldn't want that! You'll be disturbing them. And besides this was already your plan all along...I already feel really bad that Kumiko had to put up with this"

Hazuki stopped and looked at Kawashima, her face somehow contorted into a confused growing to a hurt face. "I just want to have Kumiko fulfill the love I can't. Don't you understand that?" she chuckled bitterly. "And I think this is for the best. If I can't have a romantic story with Shuichi, then maybe I can still see it from afar with my friend as the main cast" she looked solemn and sincere by her words that it pierced heavily into Sapphire Kawashima's heart. Her eyes started to tear as she repeated Hazuki's words in her head. _But this isn't the way. This isn't supposed to be a drama._

Midor closed her eyes tightly, _Hazuki is just spouting nonsense._ Hazuki turned around, oblivious to Midori's tear stained eyes as she led the way to their next destination. "Hazuki is just spouting nonsense…." she said quietly. Hazuki had to stop.

"What was that Midori?" she asked, a smile on her face now.

"Hazuki is stupid!" she shouted with all her might. The people around them stopped to look at the commotion, Hazuki was already feeling a blush creeping onto her tanned skin as she tried to calm Midori down when the girl started a crying fit.

But as soon as she had touched the petite cielo player, Midori Kawashima bolted to the other direction. Leaving a confused Hazuki Katou behind.

"It's not what you think, Midori" she murmured and then let out a sigh. If Midori thinks it's wrong and she's being stupid… then she can't help it. They have different views and she had accepted that already. But why does she feel so heavy inside. Somewhat… her heart was aching all the time she was planning this. She knew it was unfair that she didn't even get a chance in loving the trombone player, but she just wasn't the type of girl to push herself onto someone. Yet, she knew Midor had a point. That this was not the way to move on. That there was another way and that did not involve pushing a love story unto other people.

Now she was confused, her feelings contradicted, wasn't she doing Kumiko a huge favor? That Shuichi and her are now finally getting much more closer than before and eventually this might turn into a love affair?

There were too many things to think about and she didn't know if it was worth anything. So, she just sighed and dismissed the thoughts and she started on her way home. She wondered briefly about the cielo player. "Midori would tell me if she's alright anyway" she sighed. She walked with her head down that she didn't notice the approaching person until they collided with each other.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she exclaimed whilst cradling her head. _Ouch. That hurt! My bum is aching now, who the hell did I bump into?_

"Katou" said a calm, but surely surprised voice. The dark straight hair was undoubtedly unmissable.

Hazuki's eyes widened. "Kousaka!"

"I heard you Katou. you don't have to yell it for everyone to hear" she coldly stated. She stood up and brushed herself, she extended a hand. But Hazuki only gave her a scowl and ignored the waiting hand. Reina did not heed mind and retracted her hand like it wasn't a big deal, being rejected.

 _What's with this conceited girl._

Hazuki heard Reina sigh. "Who are you with, are you with Kumiko?" the cold voice wafted into her ear. She looked at her with a confused look. _Why was she looking for Kumiko? Everyone seems to be looking for that girl._

"Why? It's none of your business if she's with me or not" she spat. Reina still impassive only looked at her with cold eyes and this infuriated Hazuki. _This girl!_

"So she is" she said. "Well then, pardon me and the incident" Hazuki then noticed Reina looked away to a certain male who was waving his hands, holding up two crepes. The trumpet player without any more words walked back to her companion. Hazuki had watched the exchange and it seemed like the boy was just as the same age as them. Though she doesn't remember anyone with that face in their school.

"Must've been her boyfriend" she deduced.

* * *

She didn't expect to say it but….

"I had fun!" the words just naturally flew out of her mouth. "Where are we going next?"

Kumiko looked up and smiled when saw the colorful, well thought design of the shop's name.

"This is by far best crepe store I've been too, since my sister always drags me out here to try new flavors" Shuichi chuckled.

"Your relationship with your sibling seems very fun. My sister and I we're pretty close before too"

"Well… there came a point where we drifted though"

"I guess it comes with age" she smiled. "Anyway! What would you suggest?"

"Y- you want me to pick for you?"

The euphonium player smiled and nodded. "Of course! You did tell me that you tasted almost everything or was that a lie? Hm?" she mused.

"It's not a lie. Okay then…" he turned to the vendor. "We'll get the double flavors. Mango and Banna and the Kiwi Strawberry"

They were now inside the mall and this was because Shuichi had taken upon himself to treat his date, Kumiko, with the most promising crepe. They had tried the double flavored one and had traded flavors while doing so. Kumiko liked the idea and she felt more comfortable with Shuichi. For the past two hours they have been to places and they have exchange details about each other they thought that they knew already. It was refreshing, Kumiko noted, to know about a person more.

The though somehow caused her to think about a certain dark haired trumpet player. _If Reina and I would date like this… how would this end up?_ She glances at Shuichi who was smiling into his crepe obviously he had been caught staring and tried to feign innocence. Kumiko smiled back that causes the young boy to blush.

They were talking about movies at this time and it was the young trombone player who was sharing a bit of information about the movie they were planning to watch. Kumiko was looking at him but her gaze had somehow passed through him. Her eyes were now trailing a familiar face in the crowd. The same pale porcelain skin, the familiar long dark hair, and that familiar mesmerizing eyes. Kumiko had caught sight of a certain Reina Kousaka.

She suddenly felt a pang of pain in her chest as she saw Reina; enveloped in an embrace by a guy, just about the same age as them. They looked sweet like a couple out in the mall; dating. The boy's hands were resting possessively on Reina's waist. _Who in the world?_ She began to feel something else besides the pain. She had felt a budding urge to pull the trumpet player away from those hands. She gripped her skirt tightly as she tried to contain her emotions.

"So, would you like to go and watch?"

"Huh?" she replied absentmindedly. She turned to look at Shuichi and tried to process what he had said early on. Luckily, she had gotten bits and pieces.

"Sure, I'd be happy to"

* * *

The thoughts of seeing Reina with some guy still didn't leave Kumiko's mind. Even though the movie was playing in the background and it was loud enough to distract her it didn't. She was feeling a tug in her chest, something she didn't know how to feel before. She felt Shuichi's hands beside her own and that cause her to look back into the movie.

"Reina, let's ditch this movie"

"Yuki, don't"

Kumiko felt her heart skip a beat. The black head trumpet player was just on the row behind them and with someone she obviously did not know. The euphonium player wanted so much to just turn around and see what was happening behind them. The shuffles she heard were not making her mind stop thinking whether they were both, Reina and the boy, intimately close at this point or not. She clenched her chest feeling it constrict. Was the trumpet player told her lies from the beginning? That she loved her? Or was this payback because she did not in the slightest returned Reina's feelings?

"I'll stop if you give me a kiss then" She could hear Reina sigh and the a smacking sound.

Kumiko couldn't handle it anymore that she wanted nothing more than to climb out of her seat and run out the theater. Her stomach was turning and her chest was constricting. She needed air fast. Shuichi turned to her with a worried expression. Kumiko in herself could not look at Shuichi now, because now she know what she was feeling, clear as day. The only things she wanted now was to stop this heavy feeling in her stomach and chest and the only way that was going to happen is to be honest with herself. With luck on her side, the credits rolled and the people started to walk out one by one, she turned around, to catch a glimpse of Reina's back. Farther and farther it walked away, in someone else's arms.

She clenched her fist, her mind debating on her next step. _Fuck it!_ She jumped out of her seat and ran. Ran towards what she thinks she desired the most.

Amidst the people bumping and shoving past her, Reina had finally convinced her date, Yuki to let her go. They stood by the cinema door waiting for the people to clear the walk way. She disliked being in crowded places and this was the most crowded yet. She was now ignoring her date, after she had slapped the guy in the mouth for his lecherous advances. He was now complaining and was tearing the woman's ears. She tched, this wasn't supposed to happen, and this was just because of her father and mother's encouragement of choosing a man for her future…

 _Future my ass._ She rolled her eyes. _I have my trumpet with me for my future and Kumiko._

As the noise drowned out and she was in her own thoughts, Reina was suddenly brought back to reality as soon as she disappeared into her imaginations. The trumpet player was swept away into a crowd with a hard tugging force that she couldn't stop.


End file.
